Slight Chance of Rain Ahead
by ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive
Summary: A boring afternoon suddenly turns interesting when Caroline finds herself at an expensive coffee shop sitting between Tyler, her cheating ex-boyfriend, and Klaus, the mysterious waiter who seems to have taken a fancy on her. "Pleased to meet you, Tyler. So, you're the jerk who dumped Caroline for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Slight Chance of Rain Ahead**

by: ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

If there was something that Caroline Forbes didn't like, it was too much extravagance.

Now that wasn't very uncommon, because most people would be contented to live normal, ordinary lives as long as they could afford to buy the things they needed and they were with the people they loved. But see, as much as she would have wanted to, Caroline could have never really lived an ordinary life. Not when she was William and Elizabeth's only child. Her parents were regarded as two of the most prominent cardiothoracic surgeons of the decade, and ever since she could remember, there had always been enormous pressure for her to live up to her parents' excellence.

If the Forbes raked a lot of green for being skillful with the scalpel, it was something that people would not have conceived easily. For all the money they possibly had, the family was resourcefully frugal. In a world where you could lose everything you had in a matter of seconds, extravagance was the last thing they wanted their daughter to like.

And Caroline Forbes did not like extravagance. Neither did she like people who were extravagant. It wasn't about people having a lot of money; it was about people having a lot of money _and_ having the constant pointless need to rub the fact in.

You now know the reason why Caroline looked weary as she drove to find a space for her car at the parking area around an obviously posh coffee shop. Café Legato opened barely a month ago, but it quickly became the place to be for anybody who was somebody in Chicago. So far, she had driven by nothing but BMW's and Mercedes', an arrogant Aston Martin and an even more arrogant Porsche. Caroline had no doubt that most of the owners of those vehicles didn't come here because the place was comfortable or the coffee was good. This place attracted them because the price list was outrageously expensive, which allowed them to show to everyone how filthy rich they were.

She finally found an empty slot, between an imposing Bentley and an unusual metal-gray car she had no time to identify. It didn't matter; in the world of autos, unusual usually meant expensive, anyway. Caroline's modest Ford Fiesta clearly did not belong anywhere near those rides.

Caroline got out of her car and instinctively pressed the left button of her car lock. She turned around to head to the restaurant and found herself in front of the 'unusual' vehicle she parked beside.

And she stopped.

It took a lot to make Caroline Forbes stop and stare, and the ride she now recognized was just that. She had never been interested in automobiles, but the very fact that a car like that was in front of her seemed incredible. Even for someone like her.

She had seen it only once, featured in a magazine she found at home, but it was the kind of car that was hard not to remember. It was said to have been inspired by the fighter jet that the US air force considered the most critical component of its strike force, the F-22. It even had a G-force meter that could show drive forces and longitudinal breaking, similar to the meter found in the fighter jet it was modeled after. It boasted of an impressive 6.5 liter V12 engine that could deliver 650 unadulterated horsepower and 487 pound-feet of torque. In fact, that car could go from start speed to a hundred kilometers per hour in 3.4 seconds and soon reach its top speed of 340 kmph.

Its appearance and performance were definitely astonishing, but perhaps that adjective should have been left for this last part. You needed an astounding one point six million dollars, or about a million euros, and a quick secretary to own one – the former to buy it, the latter to have your order placed before anyone else even heard of it. Only twenty units of that car were produced, and reportedly, all the twenty cars had already been marked sold far before the car made its first appearance to the public.

Caroline Forbes was looking at a freaking Lamborghini Reventon.

She let out a deep breath to get herself back on track, and after soon after she recovered she was shaking her head. The person who owned it must be such an incredible show-off. What did you need a car that had a fighter-jet meter for? It's not like the car could fly too, right?

Or could it? After all, it cost 1.6 million dollars. What could they have spent all of that on?

Caroline sighed as she continued making her way to the coffee shop's entrance. It was all too clear why her ex-boyfriend wanted this café to be their meeting place. This was the kind of place Tyler Lockwood liked – expensive, popular and senselessly expensive.

"Good afternoon." A man who looked like the maitre d' politely greeted. "That will be a table for…?"

"Two." The blonde curtly replied. She remained silent as a waiter appeared and led her to an unoccupied table.

She took her seat and briefly noticed the other people in the coffee shop as the waiter left. Most of the males were either the suit-and-tie yuppie types, and most females were Blair Waldorf witches without enough creativity to make fashion statements of their own. Thankfully, the café was quite spacious so there was a lot of room for space away from them.

A blonde-haired guy in a light blue, long sleeved collared shirt soon approached her, holding a leather-covered bound. He smiled as he handed her what he held, which turned out to be Legato's official menu.

"Hello. May I know what you'll be having?" the man asked with an obvious Welsh accent, the friendly smile never leaving his lips.

She looked back at him with an incredulous expression on her face. "Sir, you just gave me the menu. I haven't even opened it yet."

The man looked genuinely embarrassed. "Oh, right..." he said, biting his lower lip and briefly looking down on the floor. He cleared his throat and looked at her again, now grinning. "In that case then, if it isn't too much to ask, mind if I sit here while you decide what to have?"

Caroline's eyes widened slightly in surprise. He just asked her if he could sit with her while she chose what to order. Were waiters supposed to do that?

She looked up at the man in front of him. For the first time she noticed how… well, handsome he was. He was tall and lean, with full lips and a stubbled jaw that made him look rebelliously charming. His dark, long lashes drew her attention to his eyes, which she noted were (and she hated to admit it) even more tantalizingly blue than hers. That British accent just completed the package.

She thought about his request for a while and shrugged. Well, there wasn't really any reason for her to say no, and she could use some company while waiting for Tyler. The guy seemed nice anyway.

She smiled at him for the first time. "Be my guest."

The man looked very pleased with her answer and graciously sat on the lounger opposite hers. "My name is Klaus. And I owe this pleasure to?"

Caroline smiled again, and a blonde brow rose craftily. Were waiters supposed to ask the names of their customers too?

"Caroline. I'm pleased to meet you, Klaus."

He returned her smile. "The feeling is mutual."

The blonde looked around the restaurant uncomfortably, not quite knowing what else to say. The guy looked uncertain about what to do too. A moment of heavy silence followed. After her eyes had swept on almost the whole restaurant, she simply had no choice but to look at him again. Funny. There seemed to be something wrong about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

The waiter awkwardly brought his hand up to his neck to unbutton the first level of his light blue shirt dress, possibly to ease tension.

That was it!

"Why aren't you wearing a red shirtdress like most of the waiters?" She asked, careful not to sound rude.

Klaus looked down on his collared shirt and realized that he indeed was wearing the wrong color.

"Oh… I'm… I'm a bit new here. I haven't gotten used to the uniform schedule."

"And the management doesn't mind?"

He shrugged. "I guess not. I don't really think it matters a lot to them. I could still serve your coffee in a blue shirt dress, right? And anyway, I know the owner quite well. I'm sure he'd understand."

Caroline relaxed a bit, starting to feel comfortable around him.

He felt that and looked relieved. "So, love, you're here to meet with someone? Or did you want some time alone today?"

She shook her head. "I'm meeting somebody."

"Your boyfriend?"

Caroline laughed. "Not quite. My ex-boyfriend. Emphasis on ex."

Klaus grinned again and leaned his head back on the couch in amusement. "Ex-boyfriend. Interesting. I know a lot of couples who stay friends after they break-up, but none of them still go out with each other after the split. You must be very good friends then."

"On the contrary." The blonde said, aquamarine eyes narrowing at the suggestion.

The truth was, if Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood were anything, it was definitely NOT friends. No, not even anything close to it, at least for Caroline. The last time they actually spoke to each other was the day Tyler broke up with her.

A thousand miles away and over a phone call nonetheless.

She met Tyler during her last year at Uni, where she was studying biology for pre-med and he was taking political science as his pre-law. It wasn't really love at first sight; they both frequented the library and one unfortunate night they got locked in because the librarian in charge forgot to check if anyone was still inside the archives section before she closed the library. As bad luck had it, both their cellular phones were dead, and both of them left their laptops at home that day. There was just no other option but to wait until the library was opened the next day.

Tyler wasn't Mr. Congeniality, but he was a gentleman. He kept assuring her that everything would be fine, and he shared with her the bag of cookies and the tumbler of coffee that he had, which was the only dinner they had. He preferred sleeping with the lights off, but when he learned that she couldn't sleep when the lights were off, he insisted keeping them on. He even gave her his coat to use as a blanket.

The next morning, they were acquaintances. After a week, they were friends; after six months they were going out. A full year later they were a couple.

There was a time in her life when Caroline was certain that Tyler Lockwood was the man she was going to end up with. They had so many things in common, and you could count with your fingers how many times they had a fight. Both of them wanted simple, quiet lives – he just wanted to be a lawyer and work in his family's firm and she just wanted to be a surgeon like her parents. He was patient and supportive and she was understanding and appreciative.

They were the perfect couple, if there ever was one. Until Tyler grew close to his uncle Mason.

Now there was no doubt that Mason Lockwood was a good lawyer; He was one of the senior counsels of the Lockwood law firm, and he won most of his cases. Usually he was a good man in court – but outside the judge's room was a different story. He was a gambler, a womanizer and a crook who always liked his wallet full of money to spend. And spend he did. A lot.

And soon Tyler was like him. He began to invest on clothing even more expensive than those he already had – so many of them that Caroline had no doubt he could build his own Macy's, on the newest and priciest gadgets and appliances ("What do you need five 42 inch TV's for, Tyler?." "Well, Care, there's one for the living room, one for our room, one for the kitchen, one for my bathroom and one for your bathroom.") and sports cars – god, the sports cars. He had a Jaguar, a Porsche, and his personal favorite, a Ferrari 430. As if he could drive all of them all at the same time. He also frequented posh bars and casinos, and was often seen with different women… looking intimately close.

Klaus looked confused. "You're not friends? Then why are you meeting him?"

"I don't know. The last time we spoke was when he broke up with me a year ago. And then all of a sudden I received a call from him last week. He said he wanted to see me… and talk…" Caroline said, stirring uneasily on her seat. "The truth is, I don't even know why I agreed in the first place. Our break-up was… not quite good."

The waiter shook his head and laughed. "Just when are break-ups good, anyway? There's no 'right' way of breaking up where nobody gets hurt and everything goes back to normal. It's just the truth. Something gets left behind in you, and you can never really get rid of it no matter what you do."

"You have no idea how horrible the way he broke up with me was. He was a thousand miles away. He called me and said he wasn't going back here anymore because he met a Victoria's Secret model there and he was in love with her. He had the nerve to do that on the day of our fifth anniversary." The blonde admitted.

Now Klaus knew there was no way he could top that. Fifth anniversary? This woman's ex-boyfriend must have been the king of jerks to do that. There's nothing you can do if you really have to break up with your girlfriend, but you don't do it on your anniversary. It's just not…right. There wasn't anything he could say that could make her feel better about what he did.

But he could try.

"I bet he was a complete idiot, love. How could he break up with a woman like you? I personally think that you're hotter than any Victoria's Secret model I've seen. And trust me, I've seen a lot of them."

She faked a scandalized look. "Are you hitting on me?"

"If I were, love, would you flirt back?" Klaus asked, grinning playfully. "Even just to get back at your ex?"

Caroline laughed. "It depends. I can think about it."

"I promise I won't break up with you during our anniversary."

She laughed again. "Enough about me. Let's talk about something else… like you."

It was Klaus's turn to pretend to be shocked. "You _are_ hitting back on me!" He said, laughing. "Unfortunately, I don't think I have a lot to say. I don't like waking up late. I don't like going to the beach. I like reading books. I like drawing and painting. Most of all, I like sitting with gorgeous women. But mostly I'm just your ordinary waiter."

His lovely blue eyes looked directly into hers. "Now, if you don't mind, let's change the topic. Let's make it something interesting. Like you."

Caroline knew that he was probably just sweet-talking, but she didn't know why she couldn't help but turn slightly red under his gaze. She cleared her throat, trying to get herself serious again before he noticed. "I don't have a lot to say either. I don't like snobs. I don't like sleeping with the lights off. I like reading books too, and I like animals. But mostly I'm just your ordinary medic."

"Ordinary medic…" Klaus repeated thoughtfully.

She nodded. "Yes. Ordinary med-"

"Caroline."

Caroline Forbes turned around. Her face suddenly became grim.

She stood up. She could only say one word.

"Tyler."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Please review and let me know if you want me to continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**Slight Chance of Rain Ahead  
**

by: ObsessiveCompulsiveImpulsive **  
**

* * *

.

.

.

"Tyler."

Tyler Lockwood's lips formed a pleased smile upon hearing Caroline say his name. Not even a trace of anger, he mused. Looks like things were going to go the way he wanted them to this afternoon. Good.

The lawyer, dressed in his distinctive red oxford shirt and sleek dark suit with a black necktie proudly bearing the Lockwood Law Firm's famed insignia, walked his way leniently to Caroline's seat. Teal eyes slightly widened in surprise as the woman found herself receiving a gentle kiss on the cheek.

What was her ex-boyfriend doing?

"Thank you for letting me see you today." Tyler said warmly. "And I'm sorry for being late. There was an emergency at work that I immediately had to attend to. But I promise to make it up to you."

Caroline just looked at Tyler, unable to speak.

It had been years, but he looked like he never changed. The six footer was still robustly built- she had no doubt that he never gave up working out regularly. He kept his jet-black hair the way it had always been, short enough to complement his ever decorous image but long enough to have something to run your fingers through.

What she noted the most was his eyes. The light brown irises still seemed as deep as ancient wells, and she very well knew that he could probably still give her that look that could make her stop whatever she was doing and jump right into his arms (or his bed), like how he did during those five years that they were together.

"I-it's alright, Tyler," she said, hating herself for stuttering and obviously showing him how much effect his mere presence had on her. "I… I was a bit early."

Klaus frowned to himself. This man who just arrived could only be Caroline's ex-boyfriend, the asshole who left his woman for a lingerie model and was abominable enough to inform her of this over a phone call while he was a thousand miles away and during the day of their fifth anniversary.

Why didn't Caroline seem even just a bit angry at him? She let him kiss her and couldn't even speak straight sentences to him.

Klaus didn't like it at all. He had to do something.

So he coughed.

Tyler heard the unexpected noise and turned to the source's direction. He finally noticed that his ex-girlfriend was with somebody else. "Hello. Caroline didn't tell me that she was going to be with someone today. My apologies for not acknowledging your presence immediately."

Her ex-boyfriend's statement seemed to have snapped the silent woman out of her trance. "Oh, I'm sorry. Tyler, this is Klaus. Klaus, please meet Tyler Lockwood… my… ex-boyfriend."

"It's a pleasure, Klaus." Tyler graciously said, extending his hand.

The waiter stood up and pleasantly shook the lawyer's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Tyler. So, you're the jerk who dumped Caroline for a Victoria's Secret model on the day of your fifth anniversary?"

Tyler froze, mouth left slightly open in aghast.

Caroline's eyes widened, and her face was suddenly pale. "Klaus! I –"

"It's okay, Caroline." Tyler broke in, trying to look unaffected. He turned back to Klaus, eyes narrowed. "I guess that would be one way to put it, Klaus. Although I'll have you know that I don't appreciate it very much."

"That's alright, mate. I wasn't thinking of gaining your appreciation when I said that, anyway." Klaus replied, looking satisfied with himself. He smirked challengingly at Tyler as he gestured at the loungers. "Make yourself comfortable."

Caroline watched the two men take their seats, never taking their eyes off each other, like two lions circling one another before they lunged at each other's throats. She secretly groaned as she took her own seat, wondering how on earth she got in this situation.

Tyler made the first move at the offensive.

"You look wonderful today, Caroline. You've always looked good with flowers." He said, eyeing Caroline's floral print gathered-front dress appreciatively.

"Thank you." The woman replied, tucking a loose strand of wheat blonde hair at the back of her ear.

Klaus nodded approvingly. "Yes. Always believe complements that come from former partners, love. Most of the time they're true. It would be ridiculous to suggest that they only say good things to get on your good side again, right?"

A vein popped on Tyler's forehead, but he restrained himself. "How are Bill and Liz? I hope they're doing fine." He continued, determined not to pay attention to any of Klaus' comments.

"They're both well, Tyler, thank you for asking. And Richard and Carol?"

"They're actually on a vacation in Aspen as we speak. Father's getting more free time these days, with me co-managing the firm. But of course Uncle Mason acts as the big boss while Dad's gone."

The blonde frowned upon hearing Mason Lockwood's name.

"Your family manages a firm, then?" Klaus asked, equally determined not to let the other male take over.

"'Owns' would be the correct word." Tyler scoffed arrogantly. "THE Lockwood Law Firm."

"I see. So you're a lawyer?'

"Corporate, yes."

"Are you a good one?"

Tyler sneered. "Good enough for her Catholic parents to allow us to share an apartment."

"Apparently, thought, you aren't good enough for _her_, hence your current title 'ex-boyfriend'. Klaus countered.

"For your information,_ I_ was the one who broke up with her." Tyler answered back.

The waiter's lips formed into a victorious smirk. "Now that you've mentioned it, would you mind telling me why you broke up with her?"

Caroline's eyes flicked at Tyler's direction. Good question. She wanted to know the answer too.

Almost half a minute of silence passed before Tyler could answer.

"That was a mistake."

"Really." Klaus jeered.

Tyler looked at Caroline, his eyes pleading. "I screwed up. I hurt you and I'm sorry. I know we can go back to what we used to be if we try."

Caroline looked away before he could make her say 'I forgive you'. She could not deny that her feelings for Tyler had not yet entirely disappeared, even after all those years, but she knew that he should never deserve a place in her heart again. No, not after what he did.

Klaus's eyes narrowed at Tyler. "Maybe you don't know her like you think you do."

"_You _are the only person who thinks I don't." Tyler snapped, having taken quite enough from the stranger. "And I suppose_ you _think that you know her, don't you? My, aren't we full of assumptions."

"I don't remember saying anything like that. Do you, Caroline, love? You seem to be the one full of assumptions, Mr. Lockwood."

"Gentlemen, please –" Caroline cried, looking stricken.

"It's okay, Caroline." Tyler interrupted for the second time. "So, since you seem to be her number one fan, would you mind telling me just how much you know about her?"

Klaus complied. "Not much. We just met, you see. I know she likes animals and reading and hates snobs and sleeping with the lights off. That's about it."

Tyler shook his head disgustedly. "And you think I'm the one who doesn't know her? I suggest you consider your choice of words carefully. _You're_ the one who doesn't know her _at all_."

"For example," he continued, "Did you know that she graduated from Duke with a degree in Biology with high honors? Or that she's currently a surgeon at Northwestern Memorial?"

"No." Klaus simply said, never taking his eyes off Tyler.

"Oh. I didn't expect that. Well, let me tell you more about her. She was five years old when she decided that she wanted to be a doctor. Now she can perform cardiosynostectomic procedures but she can't tell salt from pepper to save her life. She brings her own steel chopsticks when she eats in Asian restaurants because she feels guilty about wasting trees. She'll use a handkerchief only if it's white but she will never wear pants of that color. The only sports team she has the patience to watch is San Antonio, but she does that only because she completely adores Manu Ginobili."

"Tyler, that's enough." Caroline said, now looking frustrated. "This is all pointless."

But Tyler would not listen. "Oh, and you know what? The first time I fucked her was two days before her first med school exam. She enumerated the parts of the oculomotor nerve while she came."

Unfortunately, the statement came out during an ill-timed lull. Customers and waiters nearby all heard it and soon their eyes were on Caroline.

Caroline cringed, burning in embarrassment, fully aware of the glances now being thrown at her by almost everyone who heard what the lawyer said. "Tyler, please_… just stop_."

Klaus sent a deadly glare to a male customer who kept looking at the mortified blonde. The man immediately looked away.

He turned back to Tyler. "That was just wonderful, Tyler. I'm sure Caroline will never forget this day." He retorted sarcastically.

Tyler looked repentant. He did mean to rub the fact that he and Caroline had been intimate to the annoying Brit's face, but he never mean for Caroline to be embarrassed like this. "I'm sorry, Caroline, I-"

"However, I believe that despite your better knowledge of this woman, I still have two advantages." Klaus interjected, raising his chin up confidently.

Tyler promptly stopped talking to Caroline and frowned distastefully. "What are you saying?"

"First, I don't think I've ever put a woman in as much shame as you did a few seconds ago. Second, I am genuinely in love with her and I have no intention of hurting her like you did."

"What?" Caroline said, taken aback.

"Excuse _me_," Tyler broke in, black eyes sharply glowering at Klaus. What did this man think he was doing? "What is your relationship with my ex-girlfriend again?"

Klaus shrugged carelessly. "Nothing. We're not related, actually. I told you we just met, didn't I?"

Tyler turned back to Caroline, demanding an explanation.

"H-he's a waiter here, Tyler. He was just... w-waiting for me to decided what I was going to have," Caroline tried to explain, her mind still absorbing what Klaus just said. She suddenly realized that she had forgotten about ordering anything altogether since Klaus sat with her.

Tyler's eyes narrowed even more. "You're a waiter she just met and you're telling me that you're in love with her? That's bullshit!"

"Look who's talking. You broke up with her for a lingerie model over the phone and never even as much as looked back. And voila, today you're here saying you're sorry and you can go back to what you used to be if you try. That, Mr. Lockwood, is what you call bullshit. The fact that I have feelings for this woman I met just an hour ago is what you might call love at first sight."

"Tyler, Klaus, stop it!" Caroline shrieked desperately.

"You heard her." Tyler growled. "Now if you don't mind, _waiter,_ I'd like to do what I cam here for. Which is to talk to Caroline Forbes _alone_. Now."

Klaus did not seem the least bit intimidated. "Sorry chap. I haven't taken her order yet. I'm staying here until she decides what she wants."

Caroline closed her eyes and pressed her forehead with both hands in exasperation. She went here just to talk. Now everyone knew how she itemized the parts of a skull nerve while having an orgasm and a waiter was declaring that he was in love with her. What was happening to the world?

Tyler glared hard at Klaus. "Try this for an order, asshole. I want fifty cups of the coffee that takes the longest to prepare. I want them served to everyone in this coffee shop _one fucking cup at a time_."

Klaus stared at Tyler for a minute, and then stood up. He couldn't argue with the customer that what he said wasn't an order, so the waiter had no choice. He took one last look at Caroline, and then the waiter left.

"Good riddance," Tyler muttered. "Are you alright, Caroline?"

Caroline looked up at Tyler furiously, tears of shame and confusion almost welling in her eyes. "Am I alright? Of course I am, Tyler. Why wouldn't I be? You just announced to the whole coffee shop that I enumerated the parts of a cranial nerve while in orgasm. Then you picked a fight with a waiter and wasted your money for a hundred cups of coffee to make him go away. Why did you have to do that?"

"Relax, Caroline, you're just stressed by the situation." Tyler coaxed. "Don't you see what kind of person you let sit with you? Please, promise me you'll never do that again."

"I know who I should and shouldn't talk to!"

"Calm down, Caroline. We can't talk like this."

Caroline groaned and forced herself to quiet down.

Tyler let a few minutes pass before asking "Are you okay now?"

"Let's skip the diplomacy talk, Tyler." Caroline answered bluntly. After everything that happened this afternoon, all she could think of was ending this engagement and going home, where people were _sane_ and talked about sensible things. Hell, she would even prefer operating for thirty straight hours rather than sitting with two crazy men in an obnoxious coffee shop. "Why did you ask for this meeting?"

Tyler sighed. "If you insist. The truth is, I've been thinking about us for the last few weeks. It's just now that I finally had the courage to ask if I could see you. I've realized how horrible I've been to you all these years. I want to ask for your forgiveness."

_Took you long enough_, Caroline thought crossly.

Tyler took her hands into his. "Caroline, now I know that you're the person I really want to be with, not anyone else. Back then I was immature; all I thought about was making the most out of my youth and enjoying whatever I could. But now I've realized that I shouldn't think of just the present – I have to consider the future too."

He looked sincerely into Caroline's eyes and smiled weakly. "And whenever I think about my future, I can't imagine it with anybody else but you. I love you, Caroline. And I want to prove that I'm the right man for you. Will you take me back?"

For the n-th time that day, Caroline didn't know what to say.

Tyler was about to tell her that he didn't need her answer right away and that he was willing to give her time to think, but suddenly the sharp-tongued waiter who had become the bane of his existence appeared again, pushing the serving cart that carried a cup of coffee.

Tyler rolled his eyes in exasperation. Why wouldn't that damn waiter just leave him and Caroline alone?

"One cup of Swiss vanilla and caramel affogato," Klaus said, serving Tyler the steaming cup of coffee. "forty-nine more cups to go."

The next events happened so fast that Caroline didn't know what she saw anymore. The next thing she knew, coffee was spilled all over the table… and on Tyler Lockwood's very expensive suit.

.

.

.

**TBC. Review if you want me to continue or I'll just assume that you're not interested so I should probably leave it like this and write a new story!  
**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed Chapter 1 namely Jwakeel, AAG2649, EmmaRedVelvet, KatieDesignerShades, breathe. smile. laugh., VerusSanguis, dee, shanynde, NikMik, loveklaroline, WeasleysGroupie, xForgottenxFlamex, 1485Becks, sydkiwi, HelloCutePanda, CarolineFan, nolechic512, Mizplayst, melyna1864 and all the guests!**


End file.
